The goal of Administration Core is to ensure that translational goals of the RPCI-UPCI Ovarian Cancer SPORE are met and that resources are used effectively. The Administration Core will provide leadership, direction and administrative services for the purposes of enhancing research productivity and maintaining a stimulating translational research environment for ovarian cancer. The Administration Core will provide a platform to assure integration of diverse scientific disciplines into a unified multidisciplinary approach for achieving excellence in translational research in ovarian cancer. The Administration Core will be organized to meet 4 primary objectives, the provision of 1) Leadership; 2) Administrative Management; 3) Data and Communications Management; and 4) Scientific Management. The Leadership objective will be met by an MD-PhD team with many years of experience leading large, complex, multi-institutional research efforts in ovarian cancer. The Administrative Management objective will be met through proper adherence to the financial commitments and scientific support made by RPCI and UPCI, responsible project management by the Program Manager and by strong administrative support. The Data and Communications Management objective will be met by the creation of a Central Database that will be used to track all research subjects and specimens, house all data generated, and facilitate data analysis, and a website accessible by the RPCI-UPCI Ovarian Cancer SPORE investigators, investigators from other NCI Ovarian Cancer SPORE grants, research subjects, and the general public. The Scientific Management objective will be met by close supervision of the RPCI-UPCI Ovarian Cancer SPORE by the Executive Committee, and Internal and External Advisory Boards. The Administration Core will foster the exchange of ideas and promote collaboration through its interactions with the Individual Research Project Leaders, Developmental Research Program Project Leaders, Career Developmental Program Project Leaders, Core Directors and all members of the research groups. Importantly, the Administration Core will monitor timelines and ensure that the translational objectives are met for all SPORE projects. The Administration Core will have direct responsibility for organization and facilitation of annual reviews of the Individual Research Projects, Developmental Research Program projects. Career Developmental Program projects, Tissue Core, Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core, and the Immune Analysis Core by the Internal and External Advisory Boards and organization of an annual scientific retreat.